The closest prior art known to the inventors and to the attorney (Mr. Schmidt) who prepared this application is:
1. Patent application Ser. No. 799,022, filed May 20, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,554, issued May 22, 1979, the invention of Ignatious E. Adamski and Clarence H. Winfree, assignors to the Government of the United States of America, titled MINIATURE TARGET TANK, along with prior art of record in the Adamski et al file;
2. Commercially available remote controls for vehicles of all sorts. We refer in particular to a "1975 RADIO CONTROL BUYERS GUIDE" published by Boynton & Assoc., 8001 Forbes Pl., Suite 210D, Springfield, Virginia 22151.